Many mobile communication systems use a high carrier frequency to sufficiently secure frequency resources, although this may result in cell coverage decreasing. Because of the decrease in the cell coverage, attempts have been made to increase a distance between cells, to increase a transmit power, and/or the like. According to the above attempts, users positioned at a cell edge may experience relatively great interference from adjacent cells. Communication performance may be enhanced by controlling interference through inter cell cooperation. However, overhead may occur for exchanging of information for the inter cell cooperation. In particular, cooperation between base stations may use a relatively large amount of resources for an initialization process.